Zootopia OneShots
by Vausq
Summary: A compilation of Zootopia Oneshots.
1. Patrol Day

It was a beautiful and uplifting day in the city of Zootopia. The sun shone so bright that sunglasses hardly did anything and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky to help slow down the blinding light. Animals were everywhere, struggling to get to work on time. Car horns honking and animals talking around every block. In the midst of it all, a very delayed fox, Nick Wilde, sprinted as fast as he could towards the city's police station.

"Running a bit late again Nick?" Clawhauser asked Nick tauntingly as he glanced up from his morning newspaper, smiling at Nick as he entered the police station in a rush.

"Oh quit it. I know what I'm doing." Nick answer with a bit of sarcasm as he ran off towards his desk.

Clawhauser looked back down at his daily paper and continuing his read, almost dismissing Nick. "Suuuure."Clawhauser said quietly as he rolled his eyes in minor disappointment.

As Nick approached his desk, he threw his bags towards it, landing them in a perfect pile. He then launched himself over his desk, landing perfectly in his chair. For a couch potato like himself, Nick admitted to being pretty agile. Only seconds after, Bogo, the station's chief officer rounded the corner. He paused in front of Nick, looked down at him with a dark face and chuckled.

"It's good to see you on time, officer Wilde." Bogo said with a deep voice. "I think we need more animals like you." He continued with sarcasm.

One Nick had caught his breath, he replied. "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, chief." He answered with a tint of humour whilst he adjusted his uniform as though he was waiting for work.

Bogo instantly lost his grin and stared deep into Nick's eyes. He walked right in front of Nick and loomed over him, leaning on his desk as he did. "Don't push your luck, Wilde." Bogo said with a frightening tone.

Nick fell back into his chair as his ears folded back. He gulped down his worry and finally answered his boss. He managed a flimsy "Yes sir." Before nearly breaking down.

"Good." Bogo said proudly as he slowly turned and left Nick to do his work. Nick collected his thoughts and began rummaging through his desk, trying to find paperwork that the office needed done. He knew he had put it somewhere. Not long after Bogo had left, another animal came to say hello, Nick's best friend, Judy.

"Good morning, Nick."

"Hey Whiskers," Nick said, still looking through the drawers in an attempt to find those papers. "Do you know where the documents from yesterday are?"

Judy laughed so hard, Nick could swear he heard a snort. He looked up at her, but lost interest in what she must've had to say. He needed to find those papers.

"Why? What did I do?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Is that why you're here?" Judy asked, trying not to crack a smile. "Because of that paperwork that wasn't assigned to you?"

Nick froze instantly and slowly looked up at Judy in complete aw. Judy, now flexing every muscle in her face in an attempt to now burst out into laughter.

"Those papers were assigned to someone else?" Nick asked, trying to hold himself together.

Judy nodded with approval, still trying not to laugh.

"I didn't even need to show up for work today, did I?"

Judy let out a tiny "nope" before losing her cool and letting her laughs out. Nick just layed there in disappointment and anger as Judy giggled at him for what seemed to be forever. Once Judy had finally started to calm herself, she fell into the chair across from Nick and asked him a question.

"Since you're here, wanna just go out on patrol? It'd be better to be outside than being stuck in here."

"Fine." Nick answered with a moody tone as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh come on, stop being such a sulker."

"Fine." Nick repeated

Judy paused and waited for a bit, thinking of a way to ease him into the job. "We'll go get ice cream."

Nick slowly looked up at Judy as his frown began to fade. "You gonna pay?" He asked as his ears jumped up and pointed ahead.

Nick was always a gentleman, he payed for most dates without needing to be asked, as most guys should. But if someone did as little as think of the idea of paying for him, he was all for it. With Nick being a former con-artist and all, Judy just accepted that it was who he was.

"Sure." Judy said at last. "After all, you did pay last time." The second she finished her first word, Nick jumped up and fist pumped the air. Obviously excited to get out. "Score!" Nick exclaimed triumphantly. "Come on, there's no time to lose." Food always fixed him, especially when it was free.

Judy pulled herself up and followed Nick to their police car.

"Taking patrol duty today Judy?" Clawhauser asked on their way out. Judy slowed down and started to walk toward him, now remembering to sign her name before she left. "Yep, Nick doesn't have to be in today, but since he's here, we're taking a few rounds outside." She said as she wrote herself and Nick out for the day.

Clawhouser chuckled, entertained by Nick's failure. "Coming to work when he doesn't need to, that doesn't sounds like him." He said jokingly. Judy agreed. If Nick got time off, you can bet he'll take it.

Just then, from across the station, Nick called out to Judy. "I'm not waiting forever!" He yelled out to her. "I'll leave you here if I need to." Judy sighed, said bye to Clawauser, and rushed over to calm Nick down.

"Nick, calm yourself! Everyone can hear you!" She said as she laughed. Maybe free food was starting to do more than fix him.

Once they'd arrived in the parking lot, Nick reluctantly continued to follow Judy towards their police car. "Can't we take my car?" Nick asked Judy.

"We've been over this before, Nick. This isn't some con-artist job. If you're a police officer, you have to act and look like one."

Nick slowly opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat next to Judy. "I know." He responded. Since Judy and he had busted their first case, Nick joined the ZPD. That meant he had to start wearing suits and uniforms and things like that. Although he didn't like it, he wore them anyways because he had to.

Judy started up the car and carefully exited the station's parking lot. For the next few hours, not much happened. They drove their usual root, got ice cream and talked about fairly boring subjects. They pulled over a few speeders and charged a couple animals who had left their parking meter run out. As their work came to a close, they pulled over and parked at an intersection known for the many animals who speed by it. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, finishing their supper (Chinese take-out, of course) and watching cars drive by.

"You think we'll catch anyone today?" Nick asked as he finished his last bite of noodles. "Something other than a DUI or a parking ticket though, of course."

Judy laughed at the thought. The two of them getting stuck in the middle of a crime? Probably not. "You mean like drug dealers, or street racers?" She asked for clarification.

"Yeah, ending up in the action!" Nick confirmed enthusiastically. "Wouldn't that be cool?" He asked.

"Nope." Judy denied "We would probably crash and burn." Judy was serious. They had only been assigned to a few dangerous cases, but they got close to dying almost every time. It's a miracle they were still alive.

Nick re-worded his question and tried again. "Fine. Assuming we would survive and escape without really getting bashed up, it would be cool. Right?"

Judy thought about it a bit, then answered "It would be scary though." She answered with a very delicate voice, as though trying not to hurt Nick's feelings.

"Yeah, that's why it would be cool." Nick added, raising his hand as to prove how obvious it was.

"True." Judy finally admitted. "If we were invincible, then I'd consider it."

Nick scoffed and feel deeper into his seat as he kicked his feet onto the dashboard. "Come on Judy, 'if you're a police officer, you have to act and look like one.' Those are your words."

"Please don't quote me, I just try to think realistically. Plus, getting involved in a crime is way different than driving the wrong car, it's a terrible comparison." Judy countered.

"Fine," Nick said as he raised his hands in defense. "You win this one."

Just at that moment, Judy's phone went off. It was an alarm she had set to make sure she didn't over work. Nick had told her to set it, he said that she would be more relaxed if she didn't work way more than she needed. And Judy admitted that it worked, she'd felt more relaxed since she had taken Nick's advice.

"That's our cue Whiskers, lead the way." Nick said, clearly excited to get home.

"Yep" Judy said as she set her meal aside, started up the engine and began to drive towards the city. It was a bit difficult to see because of the orange flare the sun let off as it was setting. Buy Judy made du and kept driving.

On their way towards the heart of Zootopia, Nick sat up a bit straighter and leaned against Judy. "Isn't this sunset romantic? Don't you just wanna snuggle up to a cute little animal and fall asleep?" He asked quietly as leaned against Judy and looked up at her.

Judy took a glance down at Nick, still being able to keep her eyes on the road. She saw Nick looking up at her with big intrigued eyes as though he was admiring her, like a beautiful piece of art. All of a sudden, Nick moved closer, catching Judy by surprise.

"Nick, I really should be driv-" Judy started speak but got cut off early as Nick pressed his mouth against hers. Judy was taken aback, but didn't pull away. Sure, Nick's Lips tasted like chinese food, but she didn't care, she was too busy enjoying herself. She knew driving was her first priority, but she was too far in the moment to care. Everything about the today was flawless, the weather, temperature, atmosphere, everything was perfect. And Nick was the cherry on top. If they crashed, then she would die a really happy bunny.

The moment only lasted seconds, but it seemed to be like a year in paradise. As Nick pulled away, he set his head back on Judy's shoulder as though nothing had happened. Nick wasn't kissing her anymore, but she was still so fazed by the moment.

Nick's gentle and calm voice brought Judy back to reality. "Eyes on the road Hopps, today is too perfect to end in a crash." He said drowsily.

Judy smoothly turned her head forward, once again focusing on the road ahead of her. "You know I love it when you become all romantic," Judy replied "but you really do choose the worst times."

"That's me," Nick said with a light chuckle, as they continued towards the metropolis "Mr romantic."


	2. Bingo

The day had been long and lax. Thick fog rolled into the city early in the morning and gave the past hours a moody feeling. Judy Hopps, police officer of the ZPD had decided to stay in office and work extra hours. Another street race gang had been put behind bars, which was good of course, but with every case closed, came loads of paperwork. She didn't mind staying in late all alone though. After all, what else would she do? Sit in her small apartment and watch TV like she did almost every night? Nope, if she got the chance to be productive, she took it. Even if it meant a miserable night.

Judy laid back in her office chair, stretching her back out from all the slouching over her hard work. There was still a load of legal documents to read and fill out, at least an hours worth. She sighed, instant regret took over. Watching TV was definitely better than this.

Just then, Judy heard a nearly inaudible noise. Her ears perked up instantly, trying to locate where the noise had come from. She knew that sounds were normal in the city but something was off. It was subtle and suspicious, like it was out of place. She shrugged off the thought and went back to work. After a few seconds had passed, she heard it again. This time, a soft paw step. A noise so light that only a trained officer with ears like hers could have heard was supposed to be the only animal in the building, had Bogo locked the building when he left? Was it just the janitor taking his time? Paranoia pulsed through her.

"Hello?" she called out as she slowly reached across her desk for her tranquilizer.

She knew it was drastic, but being part of the law gave you a lot of enemies,you could never be too careful.

Another step, it was getting closer by the second. Judy raised her blaster, ready to fire.

"Nick?" she called out for her friend, "is that you?" She heard everything she hadn't noticed before as her ears grew thirsty for sound. The tick tock of the clock, the buzz of the hall lights, even the wind outside howled dramatically. These few seconds seemed to stretch for hours. But she saw nothing new.

"Nick, I know it's you" She attempted to say confidently. She clenched her pistol tighter, but only silence came.

"Bingo!" Nick shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of Judy, inches away from the tip of her tranquilizer. Judy screamed at the top of her lungs, firing the tranquilizer without aim. Nick, being as quick as he was, noticed the pistol just in time and dodged the dart with ease. Unfortunately, Judy, still screaming, tumbled backwards off her chair. Her legs, arms and ears flailing in the air like fireworks as she fell with a hard thump.

Nick fell to his knees and doubled over, almost dying of laughter. "You should've seen your face!" He screamed once he caught his breath "It was so perfect!"

Judy sat up and leaned against the window. Her heart still thumping with adrenaline, her mind racing at a thousand miles an hour

"God Nick, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Judy exclaimed, still stunned "I could have shot you!"

Nick slowly stood himself up, his eyes still wild, and looked at Judy. A huge grin spreading across his face. "But you didn't, and even if you did, I would have lived."

"That's not the point!" Judy countered, sounding like an annoyed five year old.

Nick chuckled as he walked over to Judy and offered her his hand, wanting to help her back up. Judy rolled her amethyst coloured eyes, laughed softly and took Nick's hand.

"You still working on those street gang papers?" Nick asked once Judy got to her feet.

Judy sighed and fell into her chair dramatically, her arms and legs sprawled about. "Yeah," She finally answered. " I'm never going to get it done. What was I thinking? Taking all that work on alone."

Nick laughed under his breath as he leaned against the edge of Judy's desk. He took a bit of time to get comfy. Once he was, he began.

"You do know you work to hard, right?" Nick asked kinda jokingly, trying not to sound too concerned. He liked that Judy loved her job so much, that she always wanted to do better and better. Saving animals was her reason in life, it was her only passion. But he was worried for her. Of course she cared about herself, but she always cared about others more. That scared him. He pushed the thought aside and waited for her to answer.

After putting her words together, Judy answered. "Yeah I know, it's just that... I always feel like everyone else would have a better time than me." She said slowly and hesitantly. "Unless we hang out, all I do is watch terrible dramas on TV and sleep. Other animals have families, things to do or more than one friend to be with." She gently smiled at the last part, her only friend was a fox. How ironic.

"Aaawww, am I youw onwy fwiend?" Nick asked with a sarcastic baby voice, widening his eyes in a poor attempt at a cute and innocent face.

"Stop it" She said giggling as she turned back towards her desk, "I need to finish this."

Judy slumped over and zoned in the second her eyes fell on her work. All of her focus was on the papers now. It was going to get done, whether she liked it or not.

"Ok, I'll just be over here." Nick said as he got off of Judy's desk and flopped in the chair across from her. "In case you need me."

Nick closed his eyes and instantly lost consciousness. At first it was difficult to concentrate on her task because of her Nick's snoozing and his drooling mouth. But after a few minutes, his breathing became oddly comforting. It made her feel more relaxed and more at home. Just being around Nick made her better at her job.

Once 40 minutes had passed, Judy had finished her work. She was much faster than she had expected. Being so proud of her speed, she pilled up her papers in a single tall stack and joyfully hopped over to place them on Bogo's desk.

When she returned, she began to pack her stuff up to head home. As she was just closing up her bag, Nick woke up, kind of. Judy was ready to go, bag packed and slung over her shoulder. Nick on the other hand was barely conscious. He followed Judy to the building exit, stumbling and bumping things over as he went. He managed to drag his rag doll body through the building and end up at his destination. The station parking lot.

Judy locked the office doors behind them and rushed through the pouring rain and across the dimly lit parking lot to reach her adorable mini beetle style car. As she approached her car, Judy turned her head to say goodnight to Nick but stood staring in confusion. In front of her, about 20 feet or so, stood a dazed Nick, struggling to unlock his car. Just from looking at the way he fumbled with his keys, most animals would be convinced he was drunk. Poor old Nick was getting drenched and he wasn't even awake enough to really know it.

Disappointed in her friend, she walked over to Nick. He was special. If Nick's sleeping schedule got messed up, he was a disaster for the rest of the day. Sleeping too much or too little, taking a nap at the wrong time, if any of these happened, he was a wreck. It once took a day for him to get used to life after just having a short nap at the wrong time. All foxes are strange like that, out of whack sleeping seem to be their specialty.

Judy took Nick's key and unlocked his car for him. As Nick opened the passenger side and sat down, Judy walked around the front of his red convertible and sat in the drivers seat. They closed their doors in unison and leaned far back in their chairs. Judy looked over at Nick, who had grabbed a rag from the back seat and began to dry off his face.

"You look like a stoner." Judy began.

Nick let out a soft chuckle and replied. "Thanks for saving me, Cottontail. I really think I need a little..."

"A little what?"

Judy waited for Nick to finish but he never did. Judy just stared at him dumbfounded while he lost his words and fell asleep. Nick's mouth drooped open as his head fell onto Judy's shoulder. She smiled at him, he was so adorable when he slept. She started the engine and began her route to Nick's apartment.

Once they reached their destination, Judy turned to Nick, still sleeping on her shoulder. She couldn't move, she was just too tired. Instead of waking Nick up, dragging him to his apartment and taking a cab back home,  
Judy just stayed there. She made sure that the doors were locked and that their lights were off. She turned the car keys towards her and pulled them from the ignition. The hum of the V8 motor died instantly, leaving only the flics and flacs of the rain on the hood of the car. She tossed the keys on the dash of the car and leaned both chairs back to make some sort of a makeshift bed. Sure, it was raining, but it was fairly warm out. Not cold enough to need heat or a blanket, but not hot enough to need to open a window or turn on the AC.

Judy snuggle up to Nick and before she knew it, the relaxing sounds of the tiny storm had washed her to sleep.


End file.
